The akuma lives
by Nacia.the.otaku
Summary: Aniella is your average village girl. Put aside her five different jobs ( she insists she has six though) and her being the head of the family what with her mother I'll and her father disabled. She has two sisters. But one fateful day she turned fatally ill and with that her sister ,are a deal with you know who...read to find out what happens next ( )
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : what to expect of the unexpected

Hi! I'm Nacia the otaku ^_~ ( that's a winky face by the way demented winky face but still...)

Anyways this is my first fan fiction so please be nice but don't sugar coat anything if it's awful. So anyways I'll just continue on and write my beautiful story right here. Also I don't own any of man characters those are belong to who ever they belong to ,like my own characters belong to me. Oh and this is set before the Noah arc thing a ma jig. K I'll be on my way

Adrianna : k go now!

Me: shut up I'll make you die in this chapter -.-

...ok I'll go...

Aniella POV

The sweat trickled down my face as I felt the suns heat beating down on my back.

"BREAK TIME!"

I heaved a big sigh of relief. I went I've to a haystack and skillfully hopped unto it and landed in a perfect heap of utter exhaustion.

"Having fun hey? Nice to see you chipper and upbeat!" Chuckled the one and only most annoying guy in the world.

"Not funny Troy! " I grumble out

"Funny to me though. Anyways how is your old man doing...with the accident and all? Are guys in need? I mean with only you working and your mom sick and all..."

His crystal blue eyes reflect concern and... Yearning? My fave turns red from anger not from the heat ( although it did help too add to the shade)

"I so don't need any help! I have enough saved up and my dad is bed ridden but my sister Ariana is taking care of him so we are doing pretty well for me just working!"

His eyes cloud over and form an Unrecognizable emotion but as soon as I saw it , it vanished . I had to ask myself if I actually did see that

" I was just asking little lamb. Doesn't mean you should work this hard! I mean you have what? Like four jobs?" He asked his voice just rising a bit out of the comfort zone.

"Troy! I don't need help! Ok? I'm just fine with this and I didn't have anything to do otherwise. Also it's not four ...it's..." I mumble this last part " ..six..."

"Six?! Six jobs really Aniella? If you could just stop being so stubborn someone could help you! I could help-" a sudden sound echoed throughout both of them.

"Aniella...did you just ...slap me?" His cheek had a slight red hand mark forming on his left cheek.

" I didn't know what to do! You wouldn't stop talking! Just because my dad got his hand chopped off he's suddenly declared disabled! Here I am now getting pitied by my childhood friend about MY life! Just please stop! Everyone stop pitying us because we're all fine!" I technically yelled at him ...pfft I wailed pretty much.

Tears began to blur my vision but I held them back.

" GET BACK TO WORK! BREAK TIME OVER!"

I heaved a dreary sigh " I have to get back to work so if you'll excuse me!"

I glided past him only to get intercepted by his large form. I looked up at his face impatiently.

" just promise you won't over exert yourself? Ok? They need you little lamb."

His concern made my anger resolve a little

I sighed again for the third time.

" I know! That's why I'm doing this in the first place! And stop calling me little lamb! It's annoying ! " I made a not so ladylike face at him.

"Hey that's your name so either way I can call you Aniella or little lamb works both ways for me...am I forgiven?" He know I'm surprised that he has a white smile ...most of the people in my village don't , but of course the doctors son would obviously have enough money to be pampered.

Funny thing is he works for his own things. Says it's not fair to his parents or something .

I pretend to ponder on what he said and then gave a dramatic sigh " I guess I have to, don't I? Ok your forgiven ...be grateful! " then I gave him a goofy smile... Ok I lied about him being the most annoying guy on earth.

"Good now go pick up that horses crap , and make sure to do so with a smile !" He ran off while snickering. Ugh! I take back what I said! Stupid Troy!

I get back to work and work for another two hours before I go back to my shack of a house. No not to sleep or relax but to change out of the labor clothes and onto my waitress outfit. Now it job #2.

"Hey sis ...bye sis!" Is what I say to my sisters Ariana and Echo. They mumble back a half greeting/goodbye.

I rush off to the pub with a bar of soap I scrub my hands and then spritz or splash on a perfume I got a while back by some guy who liked me.

For some reason I was popular ...no idea why? Maybe because I was skinny? I was pretty average actually . Brown hair and brown eyes that sometimes change to lighter hazel with the seasons.

" hurry up wench! I was sitting here for hours! I want my bear!" Ugh a baby I'm need of a time out ...Great.

" the only wench here is the one who raised a person like you to not wait patiently. So hush up before I make you shut up." I say in an also most monotone voice with little venom of course.

He hushed up.

I stayed there till three am. Then headed home. Took a nap. Woke up at six and went to work of a farmer that was in the outskirts of the village. Stayed there for four hours then went to the bakery and helped by delivering things, then wine to the manure crap job and only stayed for an hour then went to a new job that had me doing errands for a house wife in the village. And finally five jobs...I lied a little about six hehe.

Doesn't taking care of of my siblings count? Anyways I did that six time s a week and one day off ...to do the household chores and errands like buying food and medicine.

All in all I had no time to smell the roses.

It was a normal day I was switching from one job to another when it happened: I coughed. Yeah it was a cough so I let it be thinking nothing of it.

I wish I would've went to the villages doctor.

Because next thing I knew I was coughing up blood and the everything went black.

You never know when to expect the unexpected...

~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

I came to and went in and out of the reality catching only Few words of what was going on

"...she's dying Troy..."

"...white plague ..."

I then sleep for the next two days.

When I do finally wake up I have to stay in bed. I am of course quarantined and yeah how people talked to me was through the door er curtain.

I heard a whimper and a sniffle as o laid there thinking of ways to help my family the best I can.

" Ariana my holy sister...or so our mother thinks " I laugh then start coughing. " let's no try do that again...so your going to be the oldest one now." Your already twelve almost thirteen actually and echo is only six. She needs you right now. So if Troy asks If he can help say in any way he can."

"Why do you talk like that sister! Your not going to die! You'll live I promise you! So please just wait a little longer Aniella. "

"don't worry about me worry about the family at least it one less mouth to feed. Don't give me treatment...that's to much money. Just let me lay in bed and relax finally!"

"No! We need you! Please don't say that."

It's getting harder to breath.

I can't breathe!

Wait. Help!

Arianna!

I felt as if I was drowning in my own ocean.

" I-i-ii love -y-you" I choke out.

" wait! No I have to get help! HELP! Help please!"

I slowly close my eyes. I let the very appealing thing called death take me under.

My breathing slows.

Arianna POV

"No! No! You can't die! Not now! Please! Someone anyone please help my sister. I'll do anything " I scream out pathetically. I couldn't save her...I start crying.

" anything?" A hoarse yet clear voice says behind me.

I turn around, oh my! A old grayish smiling creepy creature looms over me.

" what happens if I could help you ...for free? Nothing to pay for just simply call out your dear dead sister. Then she will be alive once more with a better more healthier and durable body that I made myself."

I could hardly believe what he was saying. Her? She'll live?

" are you sure? I mean will it work? "

" sure! Why not try it out for size? I've had many successful patients. They seem to hate it at first but then they comply as if simply by will." His laughter echoes the small dimly lit hall.

" o-ok ..." Then out if nowhere a black skeleton appears out of thin air!

"Go on. Dear that's just the new body she needs that come call her out!"

" ANIELLA! Come back!"

There. She did it.

Sudden agonizing screams come from the skeleton. The screams sound familiar. Aniella! That's Aniella!

" what's wrong with her?"

He frowns " hmm probably adjusting to become an akuma. No worries she'll kill you and take your body anyways so yeah."

What? Is that what I did? I gasp in sudden realization at what's happening.

I made a deal with the devil.

My sister is now a demon.

I'm going to die.

I faint.

No POV

"Oh dear me. The little one fell. Oh well still going to kill you anyways."

" NOW! I order you to kill your sister arianna and take her skin a s your own!"

The screaming settles down and then the skeleton jerks forward.

" what? No! Please let ménage my own body please! I promise you I'll kill everything and everyone if I can have my own body!"

An akuma disobeying orders? Unthinkable!

But it did make the millennium Earl laugh and ponder if it could be done. If it doesn't one less akuma... Who cares I have millions! An akuma for an experiment ha! Also if all goes wrong just kill it.

All I need is a soul anyways. One soul.

" OK do as you wish. Only this time though. Kill all the villagers!"

Aniella POV

I complied. Finally in my skin. The sound of my slicing into my own flesh gave me an unusual amount of pleasure.

Nothing happened. I just seemed to gain the memories I had back.

But then everything went dark, I felt trapped I could feel myself floating and that's it.

Kill...kill?KILL!

I mercilessly stabbed my sister and left tot bleed to death.

I burnt down my whole village in just two minutes . I heard the screams they just numbed my heart.

I watched as I shot all my family down. And watched them with cold akuma eyes as they withered in pain, then turned to dust, only to blow away with the wind as if they never existed.

My soul cried out and began screaming while my akuma self laughed manically.

I'm horrible , horrible...

That was the night I became an akuma

Next chapter: the life of an akuma

K well that's it ! No hate! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm .otaku and it's nice to meet you!

Aniella: you actually killed off my sister?! Dafuq bruh!

Me: yup she was asking for it...anyways let's get back to the story

Aniella: *cries to herself*

Aniella POV

She killed off many villages that she knew. Many were where her childhood memories were held. All gone in an blink of an eye.

It wasn't long when I turned into a level 1.5 akuma. I started to feel numb to whatever I was doing and simply felt the pleasure of the screams that surrounded me.

I only ever met an exorcist once. Now that exorcist was dead but she did help with transforming. That was all I really cared about was transforming...that and the orders of the Earl or Noah clan , but things were strangely quiet in that area. So I just shook it off and played with villages.

My heart went numb as I killed townspeople. Yay! Now I'm into towns.

It wasn't long after that I finally reached akuma level 2!

My ability was that of my own. It wasn't ugly either which was weird. In fact my body looked like a huge woman with pale skin and well angelic features ...almost like an angel.

Yeah...angel of death.

I of course attracted a lot of guys ...so I lured them out of town and sang until their ears bled and they we're asking to me to stop.

I learned that my voice could be the best lullaby or your worst death. I loved making people scream though so of course I chose the latter mostly.

But for children I sang their deadly lullaby. They fell into a eternal sleep.

"...fun? Isn't it?" A sudden voice made me jump, scared out of my mind I whirled around. Only to make my flows dress flutter into my eyes. It took like forever for it to calm down.

Oh. It's him. Why this Noah?

"Tyki you stupid person! Don't scare an akuma half to death...haha get my joke?"

Yes I'm lame when it comes to jokes don't judge me!

"Oh but to see that expression again I'd do it a million times." He smiled his charming smile and I just rolled my eyes. Ever the womanizer.

"Yeah well what do you want? You have a request for me?" I asked as politely as I could ...with and undertone of venom.

"Oh Aniella I thought you were a little lamb! Play nice! No I'm just here to simply warn you- there exorcist wanting your head and they've come to look for you. Lay low or else you might just die. Now who would want that?"

His voice rumbled with laughter. I never quite ever got this Noah. Ever since I became a level 2 he seemed interested in me. I mean one of the akuma could've gave me this message , he didn't have to come this way just for that

" oh well guess I can't help it ". I slowly transform into my human disguise. Sometimes I feel that the akuma is the disguise and my human form is my real form.

"Yes that's better now I'm taller. Such small and fragile hands. That are so rough because of hard earned work." He examined my hands. Took hold of one which I I tried yanking back but my strength diminishes since I am in human form and my akuma isn't a very physically active one.

He then lowers his head to kiss my hand. A butterfly sprouts out, and I immediately tense.

"Such an awful way to die... Your beauty was wasted." Yeah I think I saw him once in my room when I was bedridden ...creepy if you ask me.

" I need to get out of this town before anyone sees me! Do as you please but let me go!" I pleaded. His dark features turned into a frown and then his signature sinister smile appeared.

"But dear. I want you as my bait not anything more. So please stay a moment and then be on your way."

I obeyed without a single resistance. Not because I wanted to though.

He sighed , "Go play in the field , you no fun when you don't resist."

I do as he say and practically run there. I skipped and sang and laughed for a while.

In fact I made so much noise that an akuma came and thought I was a village girl...easy kill right?

"Oi! Little girly come 'er!" A sudden manic laugh descended upon me.

"What er you doin?" Didn't I say to come er?" I froze in panic as I saw a pair of exorcists. What I didn't expect was for them to suddenly point their innocence at me and start shooting. I closed my eyes waiting for impact actually anticipating it.

But then I heard a scream from behind me and whirled around. Only to see a level 1 akuma floating above me.

Oh so that's what the were shooting!

I heave a sigh of relief. So that's what that Noah was doing...should've at least told me! Then again would I have been scared shitless if I knew?

" are you alright?" A white haired boy asks me. He looks the same age as me. Fifteen? Sixteen possibly.

" um m-my whole town was destroyed in front of my eyes how do you think I'm doing?" I cry almost instantly,

The exorcists look at one another in acknowledge.

"Well um... It's alright if you accompany us to the next village. We're exorcists so don't worry! Well protect you! " the white haired boy says almost enthusiastically. The other red-haired boy spoke for the first time. " yeah well my name Lavi. This" points at white haired boy ," is Allen walker."

They looked at me expectantly.

Oh. My name.

"Oh I'm sorry. Pardon my rudeness . My names Aniella. I'm so very grateful that you guys saved me!" I smiled.

"Oh? Well for a second we thought you were scared of us! Haha! Because you had your eyes on us. But then we saw the akuma behind you and then we knew you were running away from it!" They both started laughing.

I smiled again. Wow. They really are kind of stupid. Remind me of Troy. Or did.

" hey why are you crying?"

I didn't even notice that I was crying. But then again when did I ever not cry?

" I just remember my childhood friend he died some time ago from a heartless bitch of am akuma killed as if he meant nothing. He tried protecting my family till the last breath. He was a true friend who never once did falter in his loyalty and heroism. I promise I won't forget."my words sounded bitter to my mouth as I cursed myself.

My nails bit into the flesh of my palms. It drew little blood but enough to alert Allen. He bandaged them tenderly.

" I have been there before. Trust me. Aniella you truly are strong to get through all these obstacles. In fact let's be friends!" His smile was genuine. I couldn't help but have hope and felt a little humane for once in a long time.

"Yes! I would love to be your guys friend! Thanks!" I, in a long time since my death , felt a warmth in this cold numb heart.

It was this that brought me to my knees. I screamed in pain. As my akuma side started to fester and attack it. Too late. It grew and grew. By now I was seeing black spots in my vision. The guys were alarmed but I couldn't hear a things my ears rang.

But then it stopped dead. Split in half. I heard it. The regular heart rate of a healthy beating heart.

It's wasn't the exorcists.

No.

It was mine.


	3. e thought of a normal human life

Hi! I'm so thankful to readers actually reading my work. I'm very grateful and hope you can continue to finish this story right till the end!

Aniella : no one gives a hoots ass they want to read the story!

Me: shut up I think my readers adore me!

Aniella: that's what you think...

Me: your so fucking lucky, your the main character...

Aniella POV

I don't remember how I got in this bed nor do I know where I am.

My first sleep in at least a year.

"Oh? Your up? That's great! You scared us! We both thought for a second you were hit." I turn and notice Allen talking to me.

He thought I was hit by an akuma.

"Yeah I don't know ...I just felt unbearable pain but the. I woke up here."I say.

Why is his left eye not being activated around me? Is it because of that weird thing that the earl did to me?

A few months ago...

"Aniella ! Get over here!" I immediately answer to my master and that's when I underwent a series of surgeries well...I don't really know but he did something me

But I always remember what he tells me "one less akuma doesn't matter I have millions!" And then he laughs. I quiver slightly.

He must of put a seal in or on me. Or else Allen walker would have noticed me...wait he was planning this all along! What the hell...that earl I swear if he wasn't the devil himself I'd send him to hell.

"...Aniella ? Are you there? Hello?" I hear lavi say in the background.i simply look up and nod.

"So your coming to the black order with us? Great! " I do another nod but then realize what I agreed to. Horror and fear mixed in and no doubt show on my face because Allen interrupts

"Well only if you want to. No need to rush! Although we'd be glad that you came with us!"

He smiled. I couldn't help but find that adorable. He's such a cute kid! Reminds me of...Troy. No! What happened to him wasn't my fault! It wasn't me...not really.

"Well I'll think about it. I mean I don't have very much options in housing and sleeping quarters ...since they are all destroyed haha" I smile and they both glance at each other.

"Aniella you don't have to pretend to be happy just be sad for a little bit. Mourn. It's what any healthy person should do. I don't want to see a phony smile on you because the genuine one will be the most epically awesome value to me." The both took turns in making me feel better and that's when the floodgates broke. I haven't cried since a few months ago!

I never knew I could have so much tears. They comforted me and told me everything was going to be pretty awesome in the future because now I'm strong.

When I finished with all my breakdown. I for once smiled for real and although it was all tears and maybe even snotty...they both said it was the most beautiful smile they ever saw on me.

We walked on and they told many great adventures. Then Out of nowhere I met timcampy. He was huge! They told me that , although they had a mission to try protect the villages around here , there was said to be innocence hidden around. They were about to search in this very religious town. I tagged along.

So they did find innocence but it didn't want to be with them. It just kept pestering me for some odd reason. Oh shit does it know?

So as it was always glowing around me they thought that the innocence could actually be activated in me! I'm going to die if that thing gets even near me!

One night we were all asleep, that's when it happened. I felt the searing pain of bloodthirst. I never had it in awhile that I thought I could have lived my life as a human. What a joke.

It became so unbearable that I started to scream. They both woke immediately and concern filled their eyes as they watched me.

Kill them. Kill them.

No! They are my friends!

I battled between my humanity and akuma self.

Then it broke and I transformed, into the beautiful seductress of songs.

It began singing and they both had horror written all over their faves as sudden realization as to what I was struck them.

"Y-you killed your village? And all those other ones as well?" Was all that Allen could say.

"~yes you could say I killed them but I simply wanted them to hear my song of love and death~" is what I said. Man I sound like broken akuma.

"Aniella why? Why didn't you tell us! There's only one thing I can do now. That's save your soul from sin." My heart broke when I heard him tell me that line.

We both had a very long and treacherous battle.

I lost. And as I saw him about to exorcise me I closed my eyes waiting. For the impact when all I heard was a grunt I looked up and saw tyki guarding me.

"Go Aniella! Now I can fight them off for now!"

Finally out of my shocked state I scramble up and run or float.

After about four miles I slow down. I break down again. Gosh what did those exorcists do to me? I'm so weak now.

I bump into someone and mumble an down all I see are fancy dress shoes.

"Is that how you treat the great tyki? Hmph and after I saved you too!"my head snaps up

"Tyki? Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

"Funny never heard an akuma say that before. See that's what makes you interesting, your ...different and that's why I saved you...not anything else!"

I see a slight blush in the Noah's face and each time I inch forward he seps back a little. I smirk.

"Tyki! Oh my hero! Why don't I give this hero a token of my gratitude!"

He smiles and says " why I would be honoured miss Aniella "

So I come forward toward him and peck him on the cheek. Tyki was shocked and to say the Noah was beet red was an understatement.

" hahah! Yeah right ! You only saved me because I was different! You like me!" I almost had tears In my eyes. That's when tyki got serious and tapped me in a corner he blocked my way with his hands. To say I was dumbfounded was spot on

"And if I was? Your my servant you know...I'm your master. I can tell you whatever I want you to do and you'll have to do it."

My eyes widen and then he leans in closely. I can almost feel his breathe mingling with mine. He looks down and then meets my eyes. I was paralyzed.

No seriously he had his butterflies all around me. Not exactly the most romantic atmosphere for killer butterflies to be circulating around us.

He leaned in closer and waited for me to finish off the space between us ...I could tell.

"B-but I'm an akuma. Why not some human girl?"

He smirks and backs up to say " let's just say a beautiful akuma who sings like deaths angel is far more better than any human girl. Also you don't feel dead to me."

He's really cheesy that's why my cheeks are burning.

He then resumes his closeness -only millimetres from my own lips.

I smile...just this once I will ...give ...in.

I lean forward and tyki takes my first kiss.

Let's just say that Noah knows a few tricks of making a girl feel like she's the most beautiful person in the world.

That's how I knew.

I was alive.

^_^/ hiya!

Well it isn't a tyki love story he's just a candidate... One that I really like haha. But anyways I know I shouldn't have done that to poor Aniella. Stealing her first kiss wasn't exactly how I imagined it but she did it willingly so no objection to my mastermind! Recommend people to meh! You know ...Allen...Kanna...tyki...anyone but Lavi...because lavi is mine! And I would so love so much lavi posters!*~*

But anyways that's all...I think I should do monthly updates but if that's too much then tell me...I'll try *shudder* weekly updates


End file.
